


Bill's Secret

by Mirkys_Concubine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly loves all her kids but she has a soft spot for her oldest. Bill brings his lover home for dinner and Molly is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's Secret

**Title:** Bill's Secret 

**Rating:** R

 **Pairing:** Bill/Harry

 **Summary:** _Major AU._ Molly loves all her kids but she has a soft spot for her oldest. Bill brings his lover home for dinner and Molly is in for a surprise.

* * *

** Bill's Secret **

Mrs. Weasley loved her children - Merlin knows she had to, to have put up with all their antics. She would never admit it, but out of all her children she held a slight softer spot for her oldest Bill; maybe it was because he reminded her so much of her brothers or maybe it was because he never hid anything from her no matter how embarrassing or wrong it was.

She prided herself on being open minded, she prided herself in being the best mother and making a home filled with love and kisses though at times it were difficult what with the Twins blowing up their rooms and the fear of a lay off looming over their heads.

Wiping her hands on her apron she ruffled her oldest son's hair as he sipped at his very strong tea and read at the Prophet. She was anxious and a bit afraid, someone was to arrive at her doorstep any moment, it wasn't that she minded guests, far from it, it was simply that this was the first time her son had mentioned this mysterious person. She decided not to become upset when he hadn't mentioned this person before but she did have to concede that her son didn't have to tell her every little detail of his life. "So, what's this person's name?"

Bill cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat. " **His** name is Harry."

It took her moment to catch herself and she sat with a sigh. Smiling lovingly at her sons worried expression she didn't know whether to be surprised or simply... she settled on surprised. "It's alright dear, there are plenty of potions out there to give me grandchildren to spoil." there, she broke the tense atmosphere. Taking his hand in hers she continued. "Does this Harry have a last name?"

Hesitating, Bill licked his lips - this was difficult. "Mum, I need to tell you something very important and you have to swear an oath that you'll tell no one, not even dad."

Curious, Molly pulled her hand away and rested her arms on the table, leaning in. "I swear."

Breathing a sigh of relief, a bit of tension left him. "First, his name is Harry Potter and he's a vampire."

... She was a mother who prided herself with understanding, she cared very deeply, and she felt even deeper but this... this was something different. "..." she opened her mouth and closed it. This didn't affect not only her and her family but the country... goodness, what did she get herself into. "Well." she could handle this, it was okay, everything was going to be okay because she would make sure everything was perfectly average. "Looks like we'll have a vampire in the family."

The table was laden with food, all the Weasley's were there and mouths were running while stomachs filled with the wonderful smelling food. Through the chatter, all noticed how unusually quiet Bill was but they talked around him - that is until he suddenly stood without excusing himself and rushed into the living room.

"Bill!" called Arthur.

"Leave him, eat your roast." defended Molly, she also eyed the rest of her children who hesitantly restarted their conversations.

Tossing a bit of floo powder into the hearth he dropped onto his knees and was ready to stick his head in when a voice had him pause. "Exactly where I like to find you, on your knees; Of course if you were naked..." Bill whirled around and glared. Harry held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, Master Perrine held the meeting later than expected, I would have flooed or owled but I just couldn't... forgive?"

Bill reached out and tugged at one of the colored strands framing the young pale mans face. "You've missed part of dinner."

Grinning, Harry threw himself into Bill, his arms wrapping around the redheads waist. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you tonight." Harry lifted his face.

"Promising." Leaning down he hovered his lips just above the vampires.

"It's the full moon." pushing up on his toes he pressed his lips against Bill's.

"Ooh, kinky." Their lips met and stayed. Their kiss lasted but was chaste in comparison to their more _passionate_ moments. Bill, would have like nothing better than to take Harry right then and there but this _was_ his parents house and there were people in the other room, but he'll be damned if he was kept from kissing that sinful mouth.

Harry was just about to grope at his boyfriends arse when a gasp had them pulled apart - mainly Bill stepping away and leaving him with scrunched up lips. "Well that's just rude."

"Ginny!"

"Ew." she covered her eyes with her hand. "Dinner's getting cold." with that she turned and left.

"Your sister?" Harry asked.

"Yea." Wiping at his lips he took his boyfriends hand and tugged. "Come on, might as well introduce you to the family."

As they set foot in the kitchen, the whispered conversations between the children hushed. Bill felt heat creep up his neck as knowing smiles were directed at him. Not sure whether he should be thankful or not, Harry was the first to speak. "So sorry I'm late Mrs. Weasley but my meeting ran later than I had wanted." Harry gave his trademark smile which his mother returned.

"That's alright dear, why don't you sit and I'll fix you a plate." Molly made to get up but Bill found his tongue and stopped her.

"No, that's okay mum, I'll get it." Guiding the amused vampire to an empty spot next to him he snatched the empty plate and retreated to the corner where it was like a buffet style and began to pile on food.

"The food smells lovely, Mrs. Weasley; now I know where Bill gets his culinary skills."

Blushing lightly she smiled pleasantly. "Yes, well, I make sure all my children know their way around the kitchen."

"Just as well, I burn water so it's perfect that one of us can make something half decent."

"Don't exaggerate, you make a wonderful breakfast." Bill added in as he set a mountain of a plate before Harry, loaded high with reddened meat and string beans with two rolls of still warm bread.

"Beated eggs and bacon, that's not too difficult to make." digging right in a delighted look appeared on his face. "Rosemary?"

"As a rub." admitted Molly.

"You must try the same thing Bill." Nudging the older Weasley with his shoulder he returned to his meal.

Fred and George glanced at one another and smirked; with a slight nod to one another they turned their attention to the stranger across from them. "Do you have a name?" questioned Fred.

Harry looked up, fork sliding clean from his mouth he pointed it at one of the twins. "Fred and you're George." he pointed to the other surprised Weasley. "My name's Harry."

"Last name?" questioned Ginny, sipping her water.

Bill was quick to answer. "Umm… no."

"How can you **not** have a last name?"

Harry smiled at the red head; it must have been strange to live in a home with so many brothers. "Simple, where I'm from we don't use last names."

Ginny cocked a brow. "Really… I don't believe you."

"Ginny!" scolded Molly.

Harry gave the young witch a dazzling smile, "It's a rule, plain and simple. Maybe one day I'll let it slip but until then we'll settle on Harry." Glancing at his lover Harry added, "Or if Bill get's the hint I can be known as Harry Weasley sometime soon; preferably under the stars under the Master's blessing?"

Bill almost choked but he managed to clear his throat with half his glass of water, "Er… um…"

Taking pity on the poor wizard Harry settled his free hand on his thigh and made some conversation with Arthur who happily became animated with spark plugs and something called a roller coaster – fascinating, simply fascinating.

Bill fidgeted where he sat, well aware of the attention his family was shooting him. Even his mother had gone traitor, Bill was sure the issue of Harry being a vampire wasn't a deterrent for planning a Weasley wedding and when the issue of children were brought up of course they would use a surrogate. Watching as Harry tossed his head back, he noticed the slight pointed edge of two 'fangs' and judging by the blinking of Charlie the secret wouldn't remain secret for long. "Er… Bill?"

Bill gave a shake to his head, "Later."

The rest of dinner was a simple affair, everyone tried to get more information out of Harry but the vampire was vague and Bill helped steer the conversation in another direction. By the time the night was over Harry had kissed Molly on the hand for such a delicious meal and the duo had left through the floo to a rented apartment the two shared somewhere in muggle London.

There was no telling how the future would go but as Bill was left a quivering mass of goo on their mattress was there any doubt about an eternity basking in the presence of his lover, especially one whose mouth knew such tricks. As for Harry, he would never let go. Loving the wizard wasn't an option, the man belonged to him and it didn't matter how long it took before the red head accepted his fate. There would be an eternity.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Yea I don't know where this came from. It was originally supposed to be this epic thing but I couldn't do it. So I trimmed out the crap and made it a major AU.

Posted: FF/2.26.11


End file.
